Unexpected Encounter
by Starwarshobbitfics
Summary: It was thought that the last time Anakin and Ahsoka met was when she left the Order. Apparently they met again before Anakin went off with Obi-Wan to rescue the Chancellor from General Grievous and Count Dooku. A bitter-sweet reunion.
Several months passed since Ahsoka's departure. Anakin Skywalker, her former Master, never expected to see her again. He didn't have much of a chance to see her anyways. He was so busy with various missions, that he assumed that she would have left Coruscant not too long following her leave of the Jedi Order. Unknown to him, she remained on Coruscant, living in a tiny apartment in the Underworld. She was making a meager living as a waitress at a seedy bar. She tried to set aside as many credits as possible, refusing help, especially in the financial sense, from close friends such as Padmé Amidala, Riyo Chuchi or even Lux Bonteri when he came to Coruscant for important voting issues in the Senate. Eventually, she could head off world. She already had a mind to return to her home world of Shili, hoping to live a peaceful life, far away from the influence of war. Little did she know she would meet up with her former Master by chance at a market above the surface… one last time.

Coruscant had been attacked by the Separatist Fleet… and General Grievous had succeeded in kidnaping the Supreme Chancellor. Anakin was perusing the market for last minute purchases before heading to meet Obi-Wan Kenobi at the deployment site.

"Jogan fruits… I won't have the luxury to buy them later, so I might take them now." He offered the vendor the credits required. He turned his sight to where the meat vendor was, there was a figure he couldn't mistake. Never mind that she wore a cloak, her Force signature confirmed it was her. Anakin decided to take a chance…

"Ahsoka ?"

She turned, gasping in surprise. "Mas- I mean, Anakin ! Never thought I'd meet you again…" A part of her was overjoyed to see him, the other recalled the horrors of the Temple Bombing Incident.

"I'm kind of in a hurry… You've likely heard by now, Grievous kidnaped the Chancellor. Obi-Wan and I have been tasked to lead his rescue." He was still hesitating to ask her back.

Ahsoka only lowered her head. "So I've heard. The two of you won't have issues. Good luck."

Anakin took a step forth and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't look too bad. I'm guessing you're doing good on your own."

She looked up to him. "To tell you the truth, not that well. I've been living in the Underworld, as a bar waitress. Not my idea of a dream job, but I am slowly gathering the necessary credits to take a flight for Shili. Probably several more months, and I should be able to go off-world."

Anakin sighed. "Why didn't you come to me ? I know people who could…"

She shook her head. "No. I don't want to rely on anyone else. I'm on my own now. I ought to get used to it."

"Come with us. We could use your help. You're a great pilot ! Besides, the Underworld stinks… in more way than one."

Ahsoka looked at him, tears threatening to fall. "No. I… I can't go back. Not after what I've went through… What happened there… during my trial… It's something I'll never forget…"

He tried to comfort her. "Ahsoka… I know your pain… I know what you've been through…"

She suddenly snapped at him. "You think so ?! Think again ! All the emotions I've felt in that courtroom… Betrayal, Pain, Fear, Anger… I keep getting nightmares about it every once in a while ! I… I've been emotionally scarred for life !" She took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry, Anakin. I didn't mean to lash out on you like that. But I can never go back to the ways of the Jedi. Please understand."

"Well then, I better head out before I miss Obi-Wan." Before he left off, he hugged her slightly. "You be careful out there, ok ?"

She returned the hug and allowed tears to fall. "Thank you, Anakin. I'll be fine. Please take care of yourself… and say "Hi" to Padmé for me."

With that, Anakin released his former Padawan from his embrace and gave her one last look before he went off towards his speeder.

The next time they would meet, 15 years later, they would be opposing each other, in the most cruel twist of fate.

 **My 4th one-shot. And for May the 4th, I believe it's appropriate. Some of you are likely aware that there is a novel coming up which will fill in the gap in which what Ahsoka did between the time she left the Order and when she met the Ghost Crew. Hopefully we'll get many questions answered. This is my take on how their true last meeting might've went. Please review.**


End file.
